1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a new and improved, high performance sailing craft. More particuarly, the invention relates to a high performance sailing craft having a pivotable mast and also having a main central hull movable transversely between a pair of outrigger hulls.
2. Description of the Background
In the art of sailing craft, it is well recognized that sailboats tend to heel in the leeward direction from the wind forces. In a strong wind, such heeling significantly reduces the effective sail area and thus the speed, and also results in the hull contacting the water at an angle which increases its resistance to forward movement through the water, thus further limiting the speed of the craft. In addition, severe heeling can result in a capsizing of the boat, or of taking water over the leeward side. Those in the art have proposed various trimaran sailing craft, generally intended to limit heeling, which typically comprise a relatively large central hull and a pair or smaller stabilizing outrigger hulls mounted at the sides of the central hull. In one such prior art sailboat, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,023 to J.D. Stites, the outrigger hulls are mounted to the central hull section by means of a slide bar, whereby the outrigger hulls may be moved laterally across the central hull.
As yet another example of a trimaran sailboat, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,534 to S.N. Sanner, there is shown a central hull and a boom assembly mounted laterally across the central hull having an outrigger hull at each end thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,845 to S.N. Sanner, there is shown a central deck assembly mounted for lateral movement between two outrigger hulls.
As yet another example of the prior art, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,533 to S.N. Sanner, there is shown a similar central hull located between a pair of outrigger hulls.
It is also known in the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,754 to M. Barberis, to provide a mast on a catamaran which is pivotally mounted on a transverse beam connecting two hulls, but which pivots only in response to the wind exceeding a predetermined value, thus allowing the mast and sail to fall, avoiding the capsizing of the craft.
Each of the above-mentioned references dealing with a central hull movable between a pair of outrigger hulls has a common shortcoming in that the crew members are required to stay in the central hull to effect the movement of the central hull between the two outrigger hulls, and to operate the rudder. Moreover, none of the prior art references discussed above having a central hull and a pair of outrigger hulls utilizes a pivotable mast on the central hull which allows the mast to be pivoted, for example, in the windward direction.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sailing craft which enables the crew members to position themselves outside the central hull while yet maintaining the ability to control the positioning of the central hull between the outrigger hulls.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sailing craft which allows the rudder of the craft to be controlled by crew members stationed outside the confines of the central hull, independently of the location of the central hull and rudder with respect to the location of the outrigger hulls.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sailing craft having a central hull positioned near the leeward outrigger hull and having a pivotable mast mounted on the central hull which can be pivoted in the windward direction to provide vastly improved sailing characteristics.